


Diaries Of Hogwarts

by Jasper8706



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A new beginning at Hogwarts, Multi, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper8706/pseuds/Jasper8706
Summary: Let us start with a reason for this venture. As any fanfic would entail, I've always been in love with the Harry Potter universe, be it books or movies. As I grew up with the characters, it was always an escape to pick up a book, or pop in a movie. And like most fans of Harry Potter, I started to write about it.And so became the idea that turned into Hogwarts Diaries. Within these pages you'll witness the life of a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, from the excitement of winning a Quidditch match, to the turmoil of taking exams. We'll follow the lives of five teenagers as they further their education, live their daily lives, and cause trouble.The story line takes place twenty years after the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and things are changing inside Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall is Headmistress, the Houses are interacting together like never before, and the school itself is freshly rebuilt.These are interesting times at Hogwarts, dare you step inside?





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick "get to know you" post. Probably not needed, but I thought it'd be nice for everyone to be introduced.

**Cassandra Nymphadora Riddle**

**·Gender** : Female.  
**·Blood** : Pureblood.  
· **Personality** : Cassandra is a quiet study, usually watching the people around her, more than talking to them. This is often confused with aloofness and pride, because she doesn't talk to anyone, and rarely answers people when they talk to her. Most think of her as “the stuck up Pureblood”. She doesn't have any close friends, so she spends her spare time reading and sometimes drawing in the Slytherin common room. She used to be teased that she doesn't belong in Slytherin, that she ought to have been in Gryffindor with the Mudblood lovers. However, after the last person who teased her mysteriously ended up in the hospital wing, the teasing quickly stopped. She takes pride in her Pureblood heritage, which can be traced back to Salazar Slytherin himself. She excels in her studies, passing just about everyone in her House. While she's considered aloof in her classes, most fear her on the Quidditch pitch, because while she believes in fair games, she isn't afraid to elbow a fellow Seeker our of her way.

**·History** : Cassandra grew up just north of London, in a small cottage with her elderly grandmother. The cottage lay in a grove of trees with a small creek running along the eastern edge. The land sat to the west of a Muggle village, however it was a home made safe for the wizarding community, with spells and enchantments to block prying Muggle eyes.

While out for a walk one day, Cassandra came upon a young girl playing in the creek. She was from the neighboring village, and Cassandra knew she was a Muggle. The girl's was named Ellie, and had the prettiest blonde hair Cassandra has ever seen. They were only a few months apart in age, both having turned nine that year. They talked as young girls do, and quickly became friends. As time went on, Cassandra kept Ellie a secret from her grandmother. She feared her grandmother would forbid her to see Ellie, and feared what she might do to Ellie.

Cassandra's grandmother was a formidable old crone, who resented the Muggle race. She was a true Pureblood, and felt as though the Muggles would lead to the wizarding communities' extinction. She looks down on the Muggles, thinking they are a dirty race. Cassandra doesn't agree, and just thinks that Muggles are different. She's proud of her Pureblood heritage in the wizarding community, but doesn't think it makes her the better person.

Her friendship with Ellie stayed true, even after Cassandra secretly showed her what she was. Ellie was surprised, accepting, and not at all jealous of what Cassandra could do. The girls vowed that nothing would come between them. When the letter came from Hogwarts, both girls were thrilled, and happy. Ellie was going to a boarding school in the fall, so they considered it a good thing that Cassandra would be leaving too. Cassandra has kept her friendship with Ellie a secret from her grandmother and everyone at Hogwarts, for fear of what would happen if anyone found out. The girls regularly exchange letters, using Cassandra's Tyto owl, Lettia.

**·Likes** : Visits to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, Her secret Friendship, The feel of winning a Quidditch match, Flying, Her owl Lettia, Butterbeer on a cold day.  
**· Dislikes** : The word Mudblood, History of Magic, Bullies.  
**·Quidditch Role** : Seeker.

 

**Ariana Muriel Lestrange**

**·Gender** : Female.  
**·Blood** : Pureblood.  
**·Personality** : Ariana is seen as snobbish, a rich princess, and it's all completely true. She doesn't have the time to talk to just anyone, and looks upon most of her fellow classmates with disdain. She was raised in a strictly Pureblood household, and it shows in the way she acts. She has no use for Muggles, and thinks they're "nasty creatures". If a Muggleborn is speaking to her, Ariana doesn't seem to hear, nor does she even acknowledge the person. She's been known to bully, and can be incredibly mean.

**·History** : Ariana has grown up in a wealthy wizarding neighborhood in London. Raised on the family's money, she's never wanted for anything, and has always been a spoiled brat. She's been doted on by all of her family, and then some, always receiving the best that money can buy. She's always been given whatever she's wanted, and doesn't care what price it comes at.

Her father was suspected of supporting You-Know-Who, but unlike his friend Lucius Malfoy, there was never any evidence of such involvment, so Thomas Lestrange walked free. He was smart to keep his dark side secret, with the exception of his hate towards Muggles. Her mother died shortly after she was born, and her father doesn't talk about Muriel very often.

Upon her arrival of Hogwarts, Ariana zeroed in on Cassandra, a fellow Slytherin girl her age. Ariana was shallow enough to pick the only other pretty Pureblood in her dorm. She's sometimes annoyed at how secretive Cassandra can be, and how Cassandra talks to Muggleborns, but she blames this on Cassandra's lack of being properly taught the magical hierarchy.

  **·Likes** : Herself and a fre choice Pureblood friends  
**·Dislikes** : Muggles, Muggleborns, and anything not Magical  
**·Quidditch Role** : None

 

**Emma Jeane Trelawney**

**·Gender** : Female.  
**·Blood:** Muggleborn.  
**·Personality** : Emma is a shy girl, who generally prefers the company of books to people. She's incredibly intelligent, earning the top marks in her House. Her fellow Housemates always tell her she should have been in Ravenclaw, but Emma wouldn't dream of being anywhere but in Hufflepuff. She is always kind to everyone, even those who would be mean to her. She has seen proof that blood has nothing to do with how magical you are.

**·History** : Emma grew up in a small town Muggle town outside of London. When her Hogwarts acceptance letter came, she thought is was a prank played on her by a friend from school. Her parents were even more skeptical. When the Headmistress herself came to explain the situation, her parents were proud, and Emma excited.

She's a plain girl, and isn't often noticed by others, which isn't a problem for her. She wears bright red glasses that contrast vividly with the yellow of her robes, and is always seen with too many books, magical and Muggle alike, for her to carry.

Her mother is a librarian, working at the local Muggle school, and her father is an engineer for a railway. They were never a rich family, but aren't a poor one either. They live comfortably in their small home. Emma has a younger brother, John, who is starting his first year at Hogwarts.

**·Likes** : Reading, Charms  
**·Dislikes** : Cheaters, Rule breaking  
**·Quidditch Role** : None

 

**James Severus Flamel**

**·Gender** : Male  
**·Blood** : Pureblood  
**·Personality** : James is well known throughout the school, both among students and teachers. He's intelligent, but not terribly so, and most people like him. He has a close friend in Remus Black, and the two are inseparable, even though they reside in different houses. He has a secret love for Manchester United.

**·History** : James' family lives in a century old townhouse in a wealthy part of Manchester. During his summer months, he can be found working in a Muggle store, saving money to buy a new racing broom. He's the Gryffindor Seeker, and has only lost a handful of games.

His father and mother are both Aurors working for the Ministry of Magic. James hopes to follow their path, after taking a year or two off after school, to travel. They live a happy life, filled with family. He has a younger sister, and two older brothers.

**·Likes** : Quidditch, Playing Pranks  
**·Dislikes** : Pureblood Nonsense  
**·Quidditch Role** : Seeker

 

**Remus Theodore Black**

**·Gender** : Male  
**·Blood** : Mixed Blood  
**·Personality** : A bit of a prankster, he's often seen being told off by Filch for one thing or another. Everything is done with no harm intended, but he and Filch don't always see eye to eye.

**·History** : Remus has grown up in a large family, with an even mix of bothers and sisters. He however, is the youngest and the only one left at Hogwarts. Two of his brothers, and one of his sisters are not magical, and there's no feelings of resentment to those that are. They are a happy family, living in a small, but not overly so, house. He grew up playing with Muggles, and is still friends with many of them.

His mother is a stay at home witch, and his father is a surgeon in a Muggle hospital. They live comfortably even though there are so many of them.

**·Likes** : Jokes, Pranks, Fun  
**·Dislikes** : Boredom  
**·Quidditch Role** : Keeper

 

**Ellie Mae Grayson**

**·Gender** : Female  
**·Blood** : Muggle  
**·Personality** : Fun loving girl, the more expressive half of Cassandra. She's seen as elegant, but not snobbish, and only those who are close to her realize she was born into a high class family. Very friendly and affectionate.

**·History** : Ellie is an only child in a rich English household. Her father is a baron of some sort, and though a low member of Parliament, a member all the same. As such this places the family in the limelight, which Ellie does her best to make "all the proper appearances". Her mother is a debutante, always heading out to galas and tea parties, smiling for the paparazzi. While Ellie doesn't prefer to be dragged along to such gatherings, she puts up with it out of love for her family.

She attends Delacoure, a French boarding, located in the wine country of France.She excels there, earning top marks in all her classes, and volunteering for any school or charity events the pique her interest, which is almost all of them.

She met Cassandra when she was younger, and instantly took to the quiet girl. When Cassandra shared her secret with her, she was overjoyed that such a thing could exist, and was moved that Cassandra trusted her with such a gift. She loves Cassandra with all of her heart, and would do anything to protect her.

**·Likes** : Reading, Writing, Spending time with Cassandra  
**·Dislikes: Cruel** people  
**·Quidditch Role** : None


	2. September 1st - Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 1st finds our group heading off to school, with a new year ahead of them.

1st of September,

_The train leaves today and it’s a bittersweet feeling. Ellie is happy to be going back to Delacoure, and I’m pleased to be headed back to school as well, but I feel like we’re growing more and more apart. Our summers are spent together, but I’m still scared for her. Grandmother still doesn’t know, and her father is starting to wonder about where I go. Ellie tells him it’s an exclusive school up North, but I’m afraid he’ll start to ask around. I’m scared of what Grandmother might do._

 

Cassandra looked up as she heard Ellie calling her name. “What time do you leave?” she asked breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of her.

“A few minutes time. How about you?” Cassandra asked, closing the diary. She tucked the long feathered quill into the bag at her feet.

“Dad’ll be calling for me any minute.” Ellie said, sitting down on the fallen log next to her. “You’ll send me an owl when you’re settled?”

Cassandra smiled, “Don’t the girls wonder why you recieve notes by owl?”

“Not at all.” Ellie said without worry. “Lettia is a smart one, you know. She only taps on my window at night, when everyone is asleep.”

“But you’re not worried someone might see?” Cassandra shifted uncomfortably. They’d been communication by owl since they both left for separate schools, four years ago. For Cassandra it was completely normal to send a note with an owl. For Ellie, it was unheard of.

“You worry entirely way too much.” Ellie said hugging Cassandra to her. “We’ll be alright.” she said, pressing a light kiss to the top of Cassandra’s head.

“I can’t help but worry. If Grandmother ever found out, I don’t know what she would do.” she said leaning back to look into Ellie’s eyes, hoping she would understand.

“Oh, hush. She won’t know. Besides, how can she know what we’re up to, when we won’t be here?” she paused, “I hear Dad calling. I’d better go.” She stood, pulling Cassandra up with her. “You’ll write, right?”

Cassandra sighed, “Of course I will. You’ll see Lettia in a day or so.” she reached for her bag, opening the flap, “I got you something.” she pulled out a small purple and gold dragon and handed it to Ellie.

“It’s gorgeous!” Ellie said, lifting it up so she could look closer at it. She gave a yelp when the dragon yawned widely and blinked sleepily up at her. “It moves!?” she asked looking at Cassandra in surprise.

“Only for you. If someone else looks at her, she’ll only look like a little statue. Happy Birthday.” Cassandra said with a smile. “She’ll need a name.”

“You choose one.” Ellie said nuzzling the dragon, “I wouldn’t find one fitting enough.”

Cassandra thought for a moment. “How about Rowena? She was one of the original founders of Hogwarts.”

“Rowena.” Ellie said testing it. “I like it, it’s perfect.” She looked up. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“My birthday isn’t for another month, yours is tomorrow.” Cassandra said unworried. They both looked toward Ellie’s house, her father was calling for her again. “You better go, before he comes looking for you.”

“Coming!” Ellie called out. She grabbed Cassandra in a tight hug. “We’ll be home together soon.” She said squeezing her eyes shut. “Learn something pretty to show me.” she laughed when small snowflakes started falling around them. “You didn’t tell me you could cast a spell without talking!”

“I’ve been practicing. It’s not easy, and I can’t keep it going when distracted”, she laughed. “Go before you get into trouble.” She tightened her arms for a beat, then let her go. “I’ll send Lettia to you.”

“Make sure that you do.” Ellie said. She cupped Rowena to her chest, and took off at a run. “Goodbye!” she called, pausing at the edge of the trees. She waited until Cassandra waved, before disappearing into them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit short, but she was interrupted after all! I'm working on getting a posting style figure out, so bare with me!
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	3. September 1st - James

_September 1,_

_We’re on our way to Platform 9 and 3/4’s. Well, almost. We’re taking the Floo Network, so we’re preparing to go. I have a few minutes though, because Father took an important call. And by that I mean his business partner’s head is sitting in my fireplace, making me late._

_It’s just as well, I suppose. I’m not truly looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. At the same time, I’m not looking to stay here either. Father has become even more involved at the ministry, since mother took ill. She rarely leaves her room anymore. Once, I think, since I’ve been home. Father pretends she doesn’t exist, which is the reason I don’t want to leave. I don’t know that he cares enough to make sure she’s alive, let alone eating. Mindy has promised me she would look after Mother, but there’s only so much a house elf can do._

 

[](http://www.blogger.com/blogger.g?blogID=6327813354359428845)

James paused in his writing, listening to his Father’s conversation. It seemed to be coming to a close, so he closed his soft leather covered book, and stuck it and the long black quill into the bag at his feet. He stood, with his hands in his pockets, waiting. His father said a quick goodbye to his partner.

“We’ll be late.” James said, watching his father straighten his tie.

“You’ll be late. You’ll need to head on now. I’ve got to go into the office.” Agustus Flamel picked up the cloak that was laid across the back of a gilt and burgundy chair.

James shook his head, reached his hand into the ornate gold pot on the mantle, and threw a pinch of Floo Powder into the fire. It roared up a brilliant green. He magicked his trunk into the large fireplace and turned toward his father. “Of course, Father. Tend to those who don’t know you exist, while you leave those that depend on you.” Without looking back, he stepped into the flames and yelled “Platform Nine and Three Quarters!”

James didn’t look as he swirled through the smoking flames. The soot burned his eyes, and his trunk fell heavily  against him, he could hear things being juggled around inside. It was over in a few seconds. The trunk landed next him with a thud, catching the toe of his shoe. He winced, pulling his foot out from under it.

“Move along, there’s more waiting to come through.” A guard said to him, pulling his trunk from the fireplace.

James magicked his trunk onto a trolley, and rolled it around the corner, into the the throng of people. He felt almost home among the hustle and bustle of students and their parents, making their ways to the scarlet steam engine. He worked on making his way to the train, watching everyone as he went.

Glancing up, he watched a ghostly looking Tyto owl fly overhead, wondering for a moment who it belonged to. He wished his eagle owl, Maxum, was with him. Maxum had been attacked while out hunting one night, and had barely made it back alive. James’ uncle was nursing the owl back to health, but it was slow going. His uncle, Jasper, had said it looked as though a werewolf had bitten Maxum.

James stopped about half way down the train, deciding he’d try to find a compartment and his friend Remus. They hadn’t talked about meeting up, it just always sort of happened. He hauled his trunk up the steps and into the car, pausing to catch his breath. They weren’t supposed to use magic yet, and he’d already done so twice today.

Most of the compartments were already full, which was hard to believe with the amount of students still on the platform. He found one, with only a single girl in it. Stopping outside the door, he thought for a moment, and figured what the hell, why not ask?


	4. September 1st - Emma

  _September the 1st,_

_I’m turning giddy with excitement! I've managed to find my own compartment at the back of the train, and it’s leaving in 5 minutes time! Truth be told, I’ll share my compartment, should someone ask, but it’s always a good feeling to get one to myself. It’s the little things that make me smile._

_I can’t wait to see everyone. I need to show Professor Flitwick my Charms essay. He said I was already excelling well above my year, passing even a few seventh years! Also, I’m secretly hoping to run into Remus._

_I haven’t talked to him since we left the train at the end of term. Even now, I’m not sure what to think of him. Obviously he’s nice, and too charming for his own good and mine. But before the end of last term, we’d never even spoken. Then my stupid trunk had to fall, and spring open. He helped me pick everything up, without laughing at me. He was sweet. And I have to admit, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him._

 

Emma smiled to herself as she got up and slid the compartment door shut. Book already in hand, she settled in, swinging her feet up onto the seat, and leaning back against the wall. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the rowdy crowd outside the train, and the last few stragglers coming through the barrier.

She was happy to be heading back to Hogwarts. It was exciting to be a part of something so special, so secret, that only a very small amount of people in the world knew about.  She loved everything about the wizarding world. From the plants and animals, to the spells and people. She hadn’t found anything she didn’t like or enjoy. Or anyone for that matter.

She leaned around to look out the window again, wondering if she could see the Ravenclaw. Her heart sped at the thought of running into him sometime this year. She smiled again, blushing slightly when she wondered if he might be at all interested in her.

She was lost in a daydream, playing out different possibilities of running into the Ravenclaw when the compartment door slid open. She looked up, with a smile, at the dark hair boy. He was about her age, extremely handsome, and looked just a little out of place.

“Hi!” she said brightly, smiling. She was always friendly, to everyone. She found no reason not to be.

“Um, mind if I sit there?” he nodded his head to the bench across from her.

“Sure, go ahead.” she said still smiling. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around very often. What house are you in?”

“Gryffindor.” he grunted pulling his trunk in behind him, and reaching around to slide the door shut. “Ah, mind not telling if I magic this blasted thing up there?” He motioned to the overhead shelf with his wand. He didn’t want to carry the trunk any further.

“I shan’t notice a thing.” she said with a laugh, and promptly buried her face in her book. However she did look up as he magicked his trunk onto the rack. When he sat across from her, she smiled. “I’m Emma Trelawney. As in old Sybil up in the tower. She’s my aunt, very distant, but my aunt all the same.” she explained when the boy looked puzzled.

“Ah. James Flamel.” he said with a nod at her.

“Flamel? You’re Gryffindor’s Seeker, aren’t you?”

He nodded, “yea, for a few years now. I wasn’t allowed to join first year, but Gallagher had me on his roster before the start of second term.” Gallagher was the Gryffindor team’s Quidditch captain. “Do you play?” he asked, settling in for the ride.

Emma laughed, “No, not at all. See, I have a slight fear of flying.” she paused, “And when I say ‘slight’ I mean a terrifyingly awful fear of falling hundreds of feet to my death.”

“That must have been some horrible experience, to scare you that badly.” He said shaking his head.

She sighed, “A Slytherin convinced me to get on a broom with him.”

“Say no more, I completely understand. It really isn’t terrifying, you know. It’s quite thrilling, one of the things I love most. If you have wanted to give it another go, I could fly you around the pitch once, only a few feet of the ground.” He said with a laughed.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. “No, thank you.” She like James, he was friendly, easygoing, and just made you feel comfortable. As nice and as handsome as he was though, he couldn’t take her mind off the Ravenclaw.

**Author's Note:**

> *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is credited to J.K Rowling. I do NOT own the rights to it or any other Person, Place, or Thing in the Harry Potter Universe.


End file.
